Season 6 (Private Practice)
The sixth and final season of Private Practice premiered on September 25, 2012, and ended on January 22, 2013. It was broadcast on Tuesday nights at 10 PM on ABC. The season has a limited run of thirteen episodes. Summary The tight-knit family at Seaside Health and Wellness is in for a huge shakeup as a new doctor arrives in the wake of a devastating loss; meanwhile, Addison makes a heart-wrenching choice between Jake and Sam; and more changes are in store for Cooper and Charlotte who discover that life's biggest events come in threes. Lastly, Sheldon finds true happiness in the midst of a traumatic personal challenge. Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Jake Reilly *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Griffin Gluck as Mason Warner *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Recurring Guest Stars *Audra McDonald as Naomi Bennett *Matt Long as Dr. James Peterson *Justina Machado as Stephanie Kemp *Carter MacIntyre as Nick Calhoun *Charlie Hofheimer as Ron Nelson *Chryssie Whitehead as Dana Nelson *Diane Farr as Miranda *Aloma Wright as Mildred Clemons *Missy Yager as Megan Stewart *Emily Rios as Angela Reilly *Marianne Jean-Baptiste as Gabi Rivera *Blue Deckert as Joe Price Prominent Guest Stars *Marisol Nichols as Lily Reilly Recurring Co-Stars *Kylie Rogers as Sarah Nelson *Jack Bobo and Joey Bobo as Lucas Wilder *Emily Moss Wilson as Judi Notes and Trivia *Rather than only the final episode, Shonda Rhimes considered this whole season as a finale for the series. *Almost every episode of this season focuses on one of the main characters. *Although every main character appears in every episode of the season, they all make only scarce appearances in some episodes due to these episodes focusing on other characters. *On October 19, 2012, it was officially revealed that this season would be the final season of the show. *The production of this season wrapped up on December 7, 2012. Episodes Aftershock.jpg|'Aftershock'|link=Aftershock MourningSickness.jpg|'Mourning Sickness'|link=Mourning Sickness GoodGrief.jpg|'Good Grief'|link=Good Grief YouDontKnowWhat.jpg|'You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone'|link=You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone TheNextEpisode.png|'The Next Episode'|link=The Next Episode ApronStrings.jpg|'Apron Strings'|link=Apron Strings TheWorldAccording.jpg|'The World According to Jake'|link=The World According to Jake LifeSupport.jpg|'Life Support'|link=Life Support ImFine.jpeg|'I'm Fine'|link=I'm Fine GeorgiaOnMyMind.jpg|'Georgia on My Mind'|link=Georgia on My Mind GoodFries.jpg|'Good Fries Are Hard to Come By'|link=Good Fries Are Hard to Come By FullRelease.jpg|'Full Release'|link=Full Release InWhichWeSayGoodbye.jpg|'In Which We Say Goodbye'|link=In Which We Say Goodbye Reception DVD Release The "Private Practice: The Complete Sixth and Final Season" boxset was released in region 1 on May 7, 2013 by ABC Studios. On December 2, 2013, and November 5, 2013, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 13 episodes of the season. The DVD box contains 3 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 6 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Deleted Scenes *Bloopers Gallery Cast Promotional Photos PPSeason6MainCast.jpg PPS6AddisonMontgomery.jpg PPS6JakeReilly.jpg PPS6CooperFreedman.jpg PPS6CharlotteKing.jpg PPS6SheldonWallace.jpg PPS6AmeliaShepherd.jpg PPS6SamBennett.jpg PPS6VioletTurner.jpg Category:Private Practice Category:Seasons